


Helena Treatment

by Luca_Trulyworth



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, Clothing Kink, Depersonalization, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Hypnotism, Latex, Multi, Orgy, Sadism, Servants are referred to by Servant IDs instead of their names, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, So get the wiki ready lol, Tattoos, Torture, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca_Trulyworth/pseuds/Luca_Trulyworth
Summary: Helena Blavatsky is summoned to a Chaldea that has become a massive fetishy "hospital" that brainwashes Heroic Spirits into prostitute nurses. Can she survive long enough to get out?(Probably not.)





	1. Are *you* my Master!?

Three women stood on stage before a crowd of hundreds.

In the middle, a young woman with firey orange hair—Chaldea's only master and multiple-time savior of the world, Fujimaru Ritsuka. To her right was her beloved _Kouhai, _Nurse #001. And to her left was Head Nurse Nightingale. Chaldea had changed quite a lot since the fall of the final Singularity, and the Head Nurse was the inspiration for Chaldea's new direction.

Behind them was a giant screen, showing a symbol of two pink interlocking diamonds slowly spinning in place against a purple background. If one were to look closely enough, one might notice the screen flicker in a strange pattern, almost too fast for the human eye to percieve. Of course, by the time one noticed the flickering, they would've already experienced its effects.

As Nightingale spoke her part, Ritsuka looked over her assembled servants with a sense of pride. Hundreds of beautiful women stood in proper rows, all clothed in identical uniforms, all staring with devotion at the screen, listening intently to Nightingale's speech. Even the new trainees arranged in the frontmost row didn't look away—even though she could see a couple of them were trying.

_Oh? _There was a gap in the front row. One of the trainees was missing. An escapee? Or maybe they were just late? _...Ah, well, the Saberfaces will deal with it later, _Ritsuka thought. _It's almost time for my cue. _"Hear me!" she shouted, raising her fist into the air. Her command seals glowed blood-red.

* * *

There was no way Helena Blavatsky was wearing _that_. Even it _was _the only clothing available, Helena would rather have gone out naked than wear something so ridiculous.

Latex bikinis coloured in garish pink or lime green. Purple microskirts and pink belts. Lime-green gloves with dark purple straps. Lime green thigh-highs with purple high-heeled boots. Purple caps, each marked with a pink double-diamond logo. And the tops (if she could even _call_ them that) were really just sleeves attached to a collar. Even if she wore all of it at once, she doubted it would cover much at all.

Helena looked everywhere in the strange bluish-gray bedroom for _anything else_ she could wear. There weren’t many places to look—although the room was quite large, it was almost entirely empty. A simple bed with white bed sheets. A bare table. A switched-off screen attached to a wall. Harsh fluorescent lights arranged in pentagonal shapes on the ceiling. A coat hanger with a stethoscope hanging from it (because _of course_ there wouldn't be a coat). And, of course, a tiny closet stuffed with identical copies of those weird clothes.

What was she doing here, anyway? Last she remembered, she was a spirit in the Throne of Heroes, and then all of a sudden she wakes up, groggy and confused, locked inside an unfamiliar room with no clue where she was. Weren’t Servants supposed to be used for Holy Grail Wars? What happened to her Master?

There _were_ two doors, but one only lead to a bathroom and shower (with a fancy full-body drier and a large mirror, but no towels), and the other—presumably the exit—wouldn’t open at all. It would’ve been easier if only she could’ve summoned her Servant Outfit to her, but no matter how much she focused, that ability wasn’t working. _If_ _my__ only other choice __is__ to wrap __myself__ in bed sheets__—_

“**Nurse One-Zero-Zero.”** Helena jumped a bit as a mechanical, yet feminine voice filled the room.** “The time is 0700 hours, day-shift nurses must now prepare for work.”**

Nurse? Was that voice talking to her? She was a Servant—the highest class of familiar summoned by mages to fight in their wars. Moreover, she was _Helena Blavatsky_, Caster-class Heroic Spirit, famous mystic, world-traveller, and founder of Theosophy. So why was this voice calling her a mere _nurse_?

**“****All nurses must follow uniform regulations. Infractions will be met with continued solitary confinement.” **So in other words, she didn't even have the _option_ of leaving without putting on those weird clothes. Helena was sorely tempted to use her magic and force her way out. But at the same time, she didn’t want her first impression to her new master to be breaking through a door naked.

The screen attached to the wall flickered as it turned on, showing the double-diamond symbol Helena saw on the caps against a deep purple background. A moment after, another image appeared. _A stick figure?_ The screen stuttered, and now the stick figure was wearing a bikini. **“Step one. Put on purple bikini.”**

_I really don't have a choice, do I? _Helena thought, grabbing a bikini from the closet. She slipped the bottom on, tying the strings at her sides. The bottom was just her size, but was still tight enough that it rubbed against her lower regions. _Ugh... Mahatma help me,_ she thought as she tied the top behind her back. Even though she didn’t have much in the way of breasts, the material was so thin that her nipples still poked through.

The screen changed again. “**Step two. Put on green bikini.” **They wanted her to wear _both_ at the same time!? She grumbled as she put the second one on, and continued to follow the screen’s instructions. The “skirt” came on next, as she buckled the pink belt around her waist. It rode low enough that the strings of the bikini bottom were visible, and there was no way she could bend over at all; it barely covered her butt even if she stood completely straight.

At the screen's instruction, she pulled on the top, which left everything from her neck to her belly button exposed. She slipped on the thigh-highs, whimpering a little from the strange sensation of latex rubbing against her skin. She stepped into the boots, each ending with high-heels—something she was familiar with, but still another inconvenience. _Couldn’t they least make it comfortable to wear?_

She finished putting on her “uniform”, and hobbled into the bathroom, practising walking in a way that _ wouldn’t _ show her privates to everyone in eyeshot. She looked into the mirror. The shiny material of the outfit gleamed in the fluorescent light. _I look like a whore._

The tacky colours, the two sets of bikinis, all of it added up to make her look like an absolute slut. Only a pervert would enjoy seeing her in something like this... _or maybe they'd prefer someone with a more shapely body?_ It certainly didn’t fit Helena’s child-like form at all. At least it wasn’t _ too _ uncomfortable—it was like a hyped-up swimsuit, much less agonizing than the corsets and petticoats from her time. But the smooth latex material still held and brushed against her skin in a way she didn’t think she could get used to.

_I swear to Mahatma, When I find my Master, I’m going to make them send me back to the Throne. There’s no way any Holy Grail is worth wearing this in public!_ She stepped back into the main bedroom and turned to the screen with the spinning pink emblem, gloved hand against bare hip. “Am I ‘following regulations’ now?”

The voice paused a beat, calculating its response. “**All Nurses must have the following at all times: [ID card], [Stethoscope], [Handcuffs].**” Well, at least she was going somewhere.

The ID card was lying on her previously empty bedside table. _When did this get here? _Did someone sneak inside when Helena wasn’t looking? How? Helena paused to look around, at the walls and up to the ceiling to find some way the card could’ve made it there. When she found nothing, she looked back to the card itself. It had the text _NURSE ID: #100_ written along the top, a photo of her below that, and the word **“TRAINEE” **written in bold beside it. It didn’t have her actual name on it anywhere._ And I don't remember taking that picture.  
_

She clipped the card onto her belt, then grabbed the stethoscope from the coat hanger and slipped it around her neck. Finally, she found the handcuffs in one of the drawers in the closet. They were made from brass, and about the right size to fit her own petite wrists, but no larger. _ Wait... Why would a nurse need handcuffs? _

*WHRRRM!* Before she could think too hard on that, the previously-locked door slammed open. “Finally!” Helena celebrated to herself, making her way out of the room.

* * *

“Okay... where the heck is this?”

The corridor before her had the same bluish-gray colour as the room behind her, and stretched far into the distance left and right, each side curving until the path was no longer visible. Side corridors branched off in either direction in regular intervals, leading to yet more identical hallways. Where one would expect windows, purple screens were attached to each wall, with the same pink spinning logo from the one in Helena’s room. And below her feet was a tangle of coloured lines painted onto the floor, each trailing down the hallway before entering one of the side corridors.

“**These floor markings are colour coded for ease of navigation to important locations in Chaldea. Nurses follow the lines."** It seemed the hallway also had intercoms.** "Nurse One-Zero-Zero will follow the green line leftward to continue its training.”** So many rules and regulations, all barked at her by some robotic voice, and now she couldn’t even walk except on the coloured lines. And they were calling her an “it”. Sure, she was a _ servant, _ but this was like they expected her to be a _ robot__! _

At least she had a name for this place now. _Chaldea, huh?_ An ancient Mesopotamian country well known for its astronomers. Helena had no idea how the name fit the location—maybe they were in outer space? It certainly did have that vibe, and with the lack of windows, she didn’t have any way to disprove it.

“**Nurse One-Zero-Zero will follow the green line leftward to continue its training. It is already ten minutes late for the beginning of instruction.”** Helena wanted to go off and explore, if only to spite that nagging voice. But if she _didn’t_ follow the line, where would she go? Helena had no idea how big Chaldea was. If she wandered around, she would have no idea where anything was, and the last thing she wanted was to get lost. At least she could be fairly certain that the green line led _somewhere_. And who knows—maybe she could find her Master there? So, Helena turned left and started walking down the long, leftward-curved hallway. _Just __until I find something worth exploring. _

The air had a dry, sterile atmosphere, and smelled of rubbing alcohol and formaldehyde. In other words, it felt like a hospital of the 21st  century, which would explain the whole ‘nurse’ thing. _C__ouldn’t they at least turn __down the air conditioner__ or something?_ Helena complained silently, feeling the cold air bite at her bare skin. Her high-heeled boots echoed in the long metal corridor. Besides the intercom, Helena heard no sign of anyone else—nothing but the whir of air conditioning and unknown machines. And yet, the absence of dust or cobwebs proved this place wasn’t _completely_ abandoned.

Looking down one of the hallways to the left, far in the distance, Helena spotted a strange metal door with buttons beside it. _Oh!_ Helena said, the knowledge of the 21st century given to her as a servant kicking in. _That’s an elevator!_ _Maybe it’s my ticket out of here!_ But as soon as she stepped into the hallway toward it—

“**Nurses follow the lines. Infractions will be met with disciplinary action.”**

Helena hesitated, but only briefly. If this was her way out, she would take the risk of 'disciplinary action'. “I’m not a nurse!” Helena taunted the unseen intercom, and broke into a sprint. *BRRRNG!* The sound of an alarm klaxoned as red lights blinked above Helena’s head. The sound of footsteps clicked in the distance. _People_. At least a dozen of them were headed Helena’s way, and from the mana she could feel in the air, these were probably servants. _Where did those guys come from? I didn’t hear any sign of them before!_

Helena slid to a stop in front of the elevator door. Beside it was a scanner of some kind, which seemed to be the only way of getting it open. **“Elevator locked. Please scan ID card.” **Helena briefly thought about the key card on her belt, before shaking her head. The footsteps were getting closer. “I don’t have time for this!” She yelled, holding out her hand and preparing to blast the door open, when—

“There she is!” “Restrain her!” Helena turned her head to find that two squads of servants surrounded her on both sides. Sabers, Archers, Lancers, a handful of Berserkers and Assassins, all female, all wearing identical uniforms—the same outfit Helena was wearing. And they all looked very similar besides that—while their eye colours and sizes differed, they all had the same stern face.

One of the servants, a blond-haired, green-eyed Saber with an _ahoge_ sticking out of her hair, rushed forward and—*SLAM!* Helena was pinned against the wall! Helena groaned in pain as she tried to squeeze her way out of the servant's grip. Although Helena was a servant too, a Caster like her had no hope of winning against a knight class in a contest of strength. After a token struggle, the Saber grabbed the handcuffs from Helena’s belt. With a tiny *snick*, Helena's hands were cuffed behind her back. "This nurse has disobeyed its orders," the blonde saber said, her voice flat and emotionless. "Master will want to inspect it to decide its punishment."

"I'm not a nurse! And I'm not an _it _either!" said Helena as the Saber pushed her in front of the door. While the Saber kept her in place, one of the other servants—a shorter Assassin with pale skin—scanned her ID to activate the elevator. _I hope that the ‘disciplinary action’ they’re planning won’t be too painful, _Helena thought.

The elevator opened to reveal someone inside: a young woman with reddish-orange hair and amber eyes, dressed in a strange orange and white bodysuit. “What seems to be the problem?” The woman skipped out of the elevator. Her voice was completely carefree, as if she were asking about a fast-food order rather than a handcuffed servant.

“This one,” the Saber lifted Helena slightly, “tried to escape its training. We restrained it before it could enter the elevator.

“Ah, well done, Zero-Nine-Zero. I knew I was right to put the saberfaces in charge of security!" The girl ran her hand through the blonde Saber’s hair. "Keep her there for a bit, I want to talk to her."

_Wait._ Helena’s eyes followed the red-headed girl’s hand—there was a strange red mark on the back of her hand. _Command seals_. The girl smiled warmly, completely at odds to the cold atmosphere around her. “You must be one of the new arrivals. I’m Fujimaru Ritsuka, the master around here. But you can call me ‘Gudako’, or ‘Master’ if you want.”

“I— uh—“ Helena’s mind went blank. _This person_ was her master? _She_ was the one in charge here!? “What in Mahatma’s name is going on...?”

“Aww, poor girl..." Ritsuka slid a finger down Helena’s cheek. "You must be so confused. We would’ve explained things a lot better if you were on time for the instruction, but...” She let out an exaggerated sigh. “I _guess_ I can answer any questions you have.”

There were a _lot _of questions to ask, and the instant Helena was prompted, she let every single one of them lose. “Where are we!? Are we in space? Or underground? Why did you summon me? Is there some holy grail war happening, or..."

She realized that asking so many questions at once was probably not going to get her the answers she was looking for. But when she paused her inquiries, Ritsuka had no response but a tranquil smile—to Helena's eyes, anyway. If she were only focused on Ritsuka, Helena would've noticed the darkness growing in her eyes that betrayed her true intentions. "And, uh, what’s with the uniform!?”

An uncomfortable pause. Ritsuka’s mouth curled into a grin. Instantly, the atmosphere changed, as the warmth from the woman calling herself Helena’s master turned into a strange chill. “Now _that's_ a good question.” She stepped uncomfortably close and stuck her tongue out, before Helena felt a cold wetness against her cheek.

_She’s licking me!?_ Helena strained her head as far from Ritsuka's face as possible. "What the hell—!?"

“Well, I _coulda_ let you all wear your regular outfits,” Ritsuka said after abruptly pulling back, “But there’s only so much _armour_ and _cloaks_ I can look at before I get bored. So I gave you these!” She cupped her hand around Helena’s butt, making her squirm in the blonde servant’s grasp. “Don’t appreciate it?” Helena felt her insides churn—this person was _dangerous. _It was like she changed from an innocent teenager to a depraved rapist in the blink of an eye.

“Anyway," Ritsuka continued, "It’s all to keep with the theme, y'know? I mean, before all this, Chaldea was just a secret military base, summoning servants to save the world and all. And we were pretty good at it too: we saved humanity from, like, five different world-ending threats! And what did I get out of it? A worthless title and a congratulations letter.” She hunched over, hissing her words through gritted teeth. “I would've appreciated a raise! Saint Quartz ain’t cheap, you know?”

“Ahem," she coughed into the back of her hand, before standing straight once more. "Anyway, I got super depressed about that. _Then,_ one Halloween, one of my servants came up to me wearing the most _exquisite costume_, and right then and there, I realized: Aren’t nurses the hottest thing ever!? So I gave her aaaall my Grails, put her in charge of a _huge_ restructuring, and told the UN and Mage's Association to fuck off!”

She stretched out her arms, megalomania flaming in her eyes. “And now, Chaldea Hospital is dedicated to serving its patients across the space-time continuum! A private, for-profit hospital that doesn’t need UN funding to operate—and doesn’t need outside approval to do whatever the hell I want!" She paused, basking in her own pride, before adding: "I mean, we still do the whole ‘saving human history’ thing, but that’s a side gig now! Cuz’ what we’re doing now pays a hell of a lot more!” Her hand crept toward Helena’s chest. “And with such diverse clientele, our nurses have to be just as varied...”

“You’re INSANE!” Helena screamed, and Ritsuka pulled her hand back as if she had touched a hot stove. "Take me back to the Throne! I don't know what you did to get all _these people _to stick around," she tilted her head to the servants lined up against the wall, "—but I'd rather die than stay here another second!"

“What'dya mean?” Ritsuka shifted to an innocent, puppy-eyed pout. “It's not like I force people to be here or anything! It’s just everyone _wuvs_ it so much that they _never ever _want to go home! Ain't that right, girls!?”

“Yes, master.” The lined up servants saluted in unison. Ritsuka looked back at Helena with a smug face.

“Then _ let me leave!” _

Ritsuka's smile faded into a scowl of frustration. “Oh, alright, _fine.”_ Her voice went deadly cold. “It took _waaay _too much quartz to bring you here, but I'm a generous person, so I'm willing to cut you a deal. You stay here for a month, enjoy our hospitality, complete your training. You’ll behave, and you won’t cause trouble. And thirty days from now, if you say you want to leave? We’ll let you go, no strings attached." She raised a finger to Helena's face. "But, if you _don’t_ want to leave, if I can convince you Chaldea isn’t as bad as you think, you stay here _forever_. Deal?”

Helena kept staring. She didn’t want to wait thirty days, she wanted to leave _ now_. But it looked like her ‘Master’ wasn’t willing to compromise any further. “_O__ooor_," she drawled, "I _could_ just use a command seal and make you—“

“...Fine, you win.” Helena lowered her head. “Deal. Okay?”

A cheshire smile graced Ritsuka's face. "Perfect. You're too late for your first class, but... you can always catch up." She snapped her finger, and then— Helena felt a pricking feeling on her neck.

“What was th—“ She began to say, before her body went stiff in the blonde Saber’s arms. The world blended into a mess of colours around her, churning and twisting until everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I have no idea what to do next with Halls of Madness. Like, I know how I want it to end, but not how to get there. So, while I'm stuck, I decided to take one of the other ideas I had and make a story for it. They share a lot of themes (slow brainwashing stuff), but this one is somewhat more straightforward, to-the-point, and I think I'm approaching it a lot better. Writing is certainly going at a faster pace this time around. Expect me to actually finish it!
> 
> So, uh, yeah. Trick or Treatment. Who doesn't love that CE? I loved it so much I decided to make a whole story about it. And the Ritsuka of this story is much more based off of Riyo's interpretation of Gudako than in Halls of Madness. I also injected a little bit of Junko from Danganronpa into her personality - just trying to make her someone Helena would really dislike. For now, anyway.
> 
> This time, lewds start sooner! Like, next chapter! (I mean there's no sex but there's brainwashing and that's hotter than sex imho)


	2. Training Begins

**Day 2**

“**The time is 0700** **hours, day-shift nurses must**—” _Ugh._ Helena covered her head with a pillow. She felt like her head could tumble from her neck if she tried to get up.

Helena had never been sedated before. It was almost like time travel—while she didn't have the luxury of a clock, that announcement meant she must've been out cold for almost 24 hours, but to Helena, that time passed in the blink of an eye. From the look of things, she was back to where she started: naked, and locked inside her bedroom.

_That pervert must've stripped me while I was asleep._ Her stomach curled in disgust.

As much as she wanted to be free of this strange place, she didn't have a choice in the matter: with those uniformed weirdos forcing her to toe the line, she wasn't escaping on her own. For now, her only hope of leaving was to hold up her end of the bargain: bear with their training for a month, then she could leave_._ A deal with the devil it might have been, but it was still something to hope for.

With a deep sigh, she shambled out of bed and began the tedious process of putting her “uniform” back on. _Why don't they just let me wear it in bed if they won't let me put on anything else?_ Then again, she doubted she could sleep wearing that strange material. The best word Helena could use to describe the feeling of it on her skin was _ 'noisy' _—like loud music, like bright lights. Even if Helena wasn’t focusing on it directly, it was impossible to ignore, or pretend it didn’t exist. While she was in its grip, she would always be aware of it.

For now, though, she had no choice but to endure it. As before, she finished dressing up, and the door slammed open. **"Nurse One-Zero-Zero will follow the green line leftward to the basic training room."**

_Second time's a charm, I suppose. _Helena stepped out the door. As she followed the line to her destination, she found that the hallway wasn't abandoned anymore—Uniformed nurses made their way through the corridors, either alone or marching in small formations. But while the presence of others made Chaldea feel less desolate, it did nothing to make it less creepy.

At first, Helena waved to each servant she came across. But not one servant she encountered would acknowledge her presence. No words, not even a glance her way_._ They merely followed their lines, eyes focused straight forward, almost like robots. In fact, they didn't even talk to _each other. _Except for the regular rhythm of their footsteps, Chaldea was just as silent as it had been when the hallways were empty.

What would it take to get any kind of reaction from them? As curious as Helena was, the nurse-servants all seemed to have their own tasks, and she didn't want to get tackled again for interrupting them. In any case, she had her own line to follow.

* * *

The green line's destination was a large, half-open door. Helena peeked inside. The training room was big enough to fit an army, she figured. It looked like an empty warehouse, with a broad rectangular shape and a tall steel-girder roof. Inside, a gaggle of servants were chatting amongst themselves. All female, all wearing the same dumb uniform, but none of them as impassive as the servants in the hall. _Those must be the other 'trainees'._

Helena stepped through the door, resigning herself to playing the part of a nurse for now._ Who knows? Maybe I'll learn something about medicine along the way. _She approached the nearest two servants. The first, a cranberry-haired Lancer with dragonesque horns and a tail. The second, a Rider with bubblegum-pink hair—the way she stood gave off a sense of royalty, as if she believed she were the most important person in the room. "Hello! This is the training room, right?" She hid her displeasure behind a cheerful mask.

"Hm? Another trainee?" The Lancer turned around to face Helena. Her voice was cute, if a bit high-pitched. "You weren't there on the first day."

"Oh, that's, uh..." Helena scratched the back of her head. "That's kind of a long story."

"It's not like anything happened," the Rider said with a haughty voice. "You didn't miss much—it was just the Head Nurse and that Master giving a long speech about Chaldea."

The Lancer nodded in agreement. "It was real boring, I don't even remember what she even talked about! Something about us being nurses now, right?"

_At least I didn't have to sit through that, _Helena thought, looking around the room for a hint as to what was to come. On one side, of the room, there was an elevated stage and podium, with a large switched-off screen behind it. On the other, rows of purple parlour chairs(?), each one with a strange visor and headphones hanging from the armrest. “...Oh, where are my manners?" Helena stood at attention, remembering she was in the middle of a conversation. "My name's Helena, and—."

As soon as Helena brought up names, she saw something _tick _in the other servants minds. The Lancer stepped forward, making a _shh_ sound. "We're not allowed to call each other by name. They told us in the meeting you missed."

_Oh, for crying out loud. _Helena remembered the intercom voice calling her 'Nurse One-Zero-Zero', but she didn't expect it to be an actual rule. "That's what the servant IDs are for?" she guessed.

"You got it!" The dragon-tailed Lancer gave Helena a thumbs up. "It's a bit of a pain, but it must be to keep us safe, right? Like in an actual Holy Grail War!"

Helena doubted _that _Master ever had their safety in mind when creating that rule. "So, what was your number again?" She asked.

"#018!" The Lancer said, before whispering in Helena's ear: "My real name's Elizabeth, though. But everyone just calls me Eli-chan!"

"Huh? But you just said—"

"Well, it's not fair that we know your name, while you don't know ours," Elizabeth said. "Plus, I'm an idol, you know? I've got to get as much clout as possible, even in a place like this!" She struck a pose, raising her fingers in a V-shape. "How 'bout you, Queenie?"

The pink-haired Rider sighed. "If it means you won't keep calling me that," she said. "I'm Medb—Queen of Connacht, collector of bulls, men, and bullish men! Oh, and the number they gave me was #099."

"It's nice to meet you both!" Helena let herself feel some relief—in this unfriendly environment, she _needed _allies on her side to make it through the month. Even if they were a little strange. She looked around at the other servants chatting among themselves. _Speaking of 'bullish men', I haven't seen a single male servant since arriving here. Are there just not any here, or...?_

She looked back to see Elizabeth looking at her expectantly. “Wha— Oh, yeah! Uh...” Helena looked down at the ID on her belt. “My number was #100...”

"Really?" Elizabeth’s eyes lit up. “That’s a real lucky number, isn’t it!?”

“Is it...?” Helena began as she heard footsteps behind her. A purple-haired, stern-faced woman with a clipboard tucked under her arm stepped through the door with a confident stride. Helena was taken aback by just how _beautiful _the woman was—her body seemed perfectly suited to Chaldea's scandalous uniform, which framed her breasts and thighs, drawing Helena's attention to them. And yet, Helena could feel an aura of authority eminate from this new arrival as the servants parted to let her pass.

The woman leapt effortlessly onto the front stage and took her place behind the podium, adjusting its microphone to her lips. "Greetings," she began. "My official designation is Nurse #070, but here you may call me "Teacher" or _'Shishou' _as you see fit. I am the instructor for Chaldea's basic training program." Helena could hear a hint of _steel _behind this teacher's voice—like the voice of a military leader.

"Yesterday, each of you were taught the importance of your role, as servants and nurses, to Chaldea and the world as a whole. Today, and for the next week, you will be taught your place in our organization, and your potential will be nurtured and refined using a variety of techniques. In the end, Chaldea will know exactly where your gifts will be most needed, and you will be assigned to suitable positions.”

While Helena was listening, she felt a bump against her arm. "I... I think I recognize her from somewhere," she heard Medb whisper. "Maybe from another Holy Grail War. I don't like her."

"Really?" Elisabeth whispered as quietly as she could—which, distressingly, wasn't all that quiet. "I think she's kinda hot—"

_“Now, _We will begin by watching a short instructional video,” the teacher said firmly, staring at the three with harsh eyes. Medb and Eli-Chan stood up straight. The teacher continued: “Behind you is a row of numbered seats. Each seat comes with an instructional visor marked with a three digit number. You will each take the seats with your numbered visor, then put on the visor and headphones.”

For a moment, no one made any movement. But soon, #070's intimidating eyes had most of the trainee nurses herding toward the seats and putting on their visors.

Helena sighed, resigning herself to her fate as she followed the others to the seats. The seat with Helena's numbered visor was in the back row, right beside Medb's. _It’s just a _ _training film__,_ she reassured herself. _I just need to get through 29 more days of this. No big deal, right? _

Helena sat down. The lean of the seat forced her to sit in a way that would show her panties to anyone who walked in front of her—luckily, none of the other chairs were in a position where anyone could see anything. To Helena's surprise, it wasn’t uncomfortable: the cushioning was actually quite nice, and the angle allowed Helena to lie back and relax. _Is this a massage chair, or—_

_*CLANG!*_ Metal restraints shot out of the chair and clasped around her wrists and legs! On instinct, Helena tried to tug her limbs free, but the tight cuffs showed no sign of budging. _Stupid! Why did I trust anything around here!?_

She looked to her side. "Medb! Can—" she began, before seeing the visor already on Medb's face, the headphones already around her ears. The rider sat without moving, not responding to the sound of Helena struggling. And all the other servants were the same: immobile, completely focused on whatever was coming from that visor. _Oh no._

In her blind terror, Helena didn't notice as Nurse #070 approached her seat, a shallow smile on her lips. "I believe I told you to put your visor and headset on." Her voice was ice cold. She picked up the visor, knocked on the ground by Helena's nudging, and grabbed Helena's cheek with her free hand. "You missed the last session, am I wrong? Worry not, we'll have you caught up to the others in no time." Helena closed her eyes tight as she felt cold metal press against her face—

**4**

A deep purple light flickered into Helena's eyes. She knew she should’ve kept her eyes closed. She knew looking at whatever the visor had to show her would be a bad, _bad_ idea. But she couldn’t stop her eyes from opening wide, as if to take as much of the light as possible. It was as if the light were a physical force, prying her eyes open.

**3**

She crumpled into her seat. Something slipped onto her head and around her ears, letting out a strange hissing sound. Now it was too late. She couldn't just close her ears off.

**2**

_ No, _ even if she kept her eyes closed, the flickering of light through her eyelids would’ve been enough to ensnare her. She would only have delayed the inevitable. Doing anything but keeping her eyes open without blinking was only delaying the inevitable. She had no choice but to keep looking forward without blinking. _she had to keep her eyes open and stare at the light without blinking. _

**1**

_not just a light._ Numbers. Letters. Strings of symbols, disconnected from each other, yet arranged in a way that forced her brain to make connections between them like a mental game of connect-the-dots. And as the chaos of symbols began to arrange itself into order, the neurons in her brain started to follow suit. Her mouth opened wide, to gasp or to moan or to pant, but no sound came out. Her hands were glued to the armrests, her body frozen in place, her mind rearranged itself as she—

**SINK**

and she could feel her whole body _drop_.

* * *

Time passed. Helena no longer had any way of telling how much.

The restraints holding her in place disappeared back into the chair. Through the haze of her mind, she could feel herself standing up on wobbling legs. Her arms reached up to take the visor and headphones off, placing them back onto the seat. The light was gone, but she had no reason to look anywhere than straight ahead, so she didn’t.

_"I will obey my Master's commands." "I will obey my Master's commands." "I will obey my Master's commands."_

She heard people speaking. No, _chanting. _All around her, they chanted in unison. It took moments for her to realize that the chanting was coming from her own lips as well.

_"I will obey my Master's commands." "I will obey my Master's commands." "I will obey my Master's commands."_

She felt a pleasant flutter in her stomach—but also a feeling that something wasn’t quite right. Was it her posture? She straightened her back and pulled back her shoulders, her arms falling to her side as her body went rigid. Her facial expression? She could be blanker, more obedient...

She heard footsteps as a figure approached. Latex fingers pressed up on her chin, raising her head to the correct position. _Yes. _ That felt much better.

* * *

Nurse #070 inspected each trainee nurse in turn, mentally crossing each off her checklist as she passed them by.

The commands recieved here would establish only surface-level control, and would lose most of their power by the time the trainees returned to their rooms. But the visor and headphones were only the first tool Chaldea used to break in their new nurses. Like the furrow made by a wheelbarow in the soil, the conditioning would dig deeper with every technique used.

Pleasingly, this batch was going more smoothly than Nurse #070 was used to—so far, anyway. It was already the second day, and they only had one runner, which was dealt with before she had to step in. The trainees this time around were much more receptive to mental conditioning. Of course, this was only the initial phase—she expected the insubordination to increase once they reached the truly painful stages.

She adjusted a trainee's posture, pushing her shoulders back an inch. Nurse #070 would have fun with this batch before she had to hand them over to Head Nurse Nightingale.

* * *

_ Ugh... what was the point of that? _Helena yanked off her stockings, flinging them into the corner of her bedroom.A whole day of training was over, and they only had enough time to watch that dumb video. A part of her was relieved that the training seemed easy so far, but the larger part lamented just how _boring _it all was.

...Although, now that she was thinking about it, she didn't even remember what the video was _teaching _her. _Something about orders...?_

**"Nurse One-Zero-Zero will dispose of its clothes using the proper recepticle. The laundry chute is located in the bathroom."**

_Nmmmh... Whatever. It probably wasn't too important anyway_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre-blindness kills, y'all.
> 
> Anyway, Helena's brainwashing is far from over! The new Chaldea is nothing if not thorough, and they won't stop until Helena is properly conditioned!
> 
> In other words, I'm stretching the story out. Expect like 10-ish chapters, maybe more. And not all of them will take as long for me to write as this one did! Some of them may take even longer!
> 
> (seriously, though, sorry for the wait. I'll do my best to get the next one out sooner.)


	3. Just Vibing

**Day 3**

_The voice is awfully chatty today,_ Helena thought as she finished dressing for another day of training. Instructions this, regulations that... Wait, what was that last bit? **“Due to previous rule infractions, Nurse One-Zero-Zero will be fitted with a stimulation unit to ** **discourage** ** further insubordination.”**

‘Stimulation unit’? Helena gulped, noticing something new next to her ID card on the bedside table: A small pink box, about the size of her palm, connected by wire to what looked like a tiny pink egg. A post-it note was attached to it, with a bubbly handwritten message: _“Don’t cause trouble♥”_

Helena promptly tore the note into confetti and kicked it under her bed. Then, she picked up the "stimulation unit". _What’s this...?_ Even the knowledge of the 21st century given to her as a servant was failing her here. “**Nurse One-Zero-Zero will clip the stimulation unit battery to its belt.”** The voice explained helpfully.

_They probably didn’t think I’d see something like this fighting in a Holy Grail War,_ Helena thought as she clipped the box-shaped thing onto her belt. _Okay, how about the __bean-looking thing__? _As if in response to Helena's confusion, the screen on the wall flashed on. The ever-helpful stick figure was back, this time with its legs spread bow-legged. And then...

_...Huh?_

“**The stimulation unit will provide correctional stimulation to discourage further insubordination. Nurse One-Zero-Zero will place the stimulation unit inside itself now.”**

_ Huh!? _

The tiny egg fell from Helena's suddenly shaky hands, dangling by its wire between her legs. "Stimulation device". In Helena's time, devices like these were marketed as massage tools, but she wasn't naïve—she knew that "treating hysteria" was just an excuse. _How depraved can these people get!?_

...On the other hand, this was a "gift" from the master of Chaldea. And the deal they had was her only ticket to leaving. Would staying in her room for a month count as "causing trouble?" Helena didn't know, and as much as it hurt to admit, she didn't want to find out. _So..._

* * *

Once more, Helena walked through the halls, this time following the green line at a faster face than before. She had a _lot _more on her mind than sightseeing—making sure she didn't walk awkwardly with that _thing _inside of her was one of them. Helena rarely masturbated in the first place—her wholehearted dedication to studying the Mahatmas left little room in her life for sensuality, and this situation was hardly putting her in the mood. Where was that "stimulation" that voice was going on about—?

*bvvrrrrrrh*

_oh_

Before her mind could even register the sensation, Helena was already stumbling, exhaling as if she had been punched in the gut as the pleasure shot up her stomach. She hunched over, resting her arm against the nearest wall. _oh Mahatma, _she couldn't—

It stopped. As abruptly as it began, it stopped. Helena breathed a sigh of relief. As she leaned against the wall, the other nurses in the corridor walked past without even looking her way. That said, Helena still darted her eyes away whenever one passed in front of her, overwhelmed with embarassment. In the end, she decided to just stare at the screen beside her while she caught her breath, to avoid meeting anyone's gaze. _Should I just take it out? They wouldn't send those guards after me just for—_

“**Nurse One-Zero-Zero will follow the green line leftward to continue its training.**"

"Mhh... Hang— Hang on a bit!" Helena pleaded. Her eyes stared idly forward, drawn to the light of the screen in front of her. _These screens really are everywhere, aren't they?_ Every room, every stretch of hallway; She couldn't go anywhere without having that strange logo spin slowly in her face. It was actually kind of soothing. As she stared, the vibration started again, this time at a lower intensity—low enough for Helena to walk with.

_It's not like a little buzzing's going to hurt me, is it? _Helena thought. _It's nothing I can't handle. I'll just leave it in for now._

She pushed herself from the wall and continued forward, walking somewhat differently from before. "Just... gotta keep going," she murmured. As she continued forward, she could still see the spinning emblems from the corners of her eyes, but her focus remained on the corridor ahead. The green line stretched on until it disappeared into the curve of the hallway—she could almost imagine it going on forever.

“**Nurses follow the lines.”**

Helena _was_ following the lines. She had no choice, did she? She allowed her movements to become automatic, not thinking too hard about the steps she took, not thinking too hard about the sweat(?) running down her legs. She was getting used to the feeling of the vibrator inside her. Unconsciously, she lengthened her stride to feel it press against her just a little bit harder—

“**Nurses walk properly in the halls.”**

Only to correct herself as she heard the voice chastise her. As she continued walking, however, the stimulation increased to the point where she didn’t _need_ to press it against her. All she had to do was walk at the proper pace and follow the line. Walk at the proper pace and follow the line. Walk—

The vibration abruptly stopped. Helena blinked, taking a moment to realise she had reached her destination—the door to the training room loomed in front of her. It was almost as if her mind went dormant for a moment, like it would in a long train ride. This wasn't an entirely new experience for her—she was always known for being a bit spacy. Shaking the stupor from her head, she straightened out her skirt and walked in. _I just have to make sure nobody looks up my skirt. And hope they don't ask what's up with the battery._

* * *

Nurse #070 was already standing at her podium as Helena walked in. "Everyone here? Good. All of you made excellent progress yesterday.”

_Huh...? Did w__e really__?_ Helena joined the crowd of trainees gathered in front of the stage. _Didn’t we spend the whole day watching that dumb video?_

The door slammed behind her. Lined up in front of the locked door was a group of four knight-class servants—Helena recognized them as security nurses. _Yesterday, they didn't even bother closing the door. What's changed that we need guards *now*?_

"—Yet this is not enough," #070 continued, drawing Helena's attention back to the stage. "Chaldea and its patients require absolute certainty that the nurses will perform their assigned tasks to their utmost ability. For your _mind_ to know what it needs to do is not enough—your role must be trained into your _body, _so every muscle and nerve in your bodies will move as ordered. We will start with the most basic of formations."

She glanced at the guards in front of the door. Without any verbal prompt, two of the guards stepped toward the crowd of trainees, surrounding them on either side. "When I say 'form up', you will form a rectangular formation four lines deep between these two guards. You will arrange yourselves in order of your ID numbers from the lowest in the front right to the highest in the back left." She paused a moment to let her instructions sink in, then— "Form up!"

A chaotic mess followed as everyone started asking each other for their ID numbers to find their place in the formation. Before Helena could join them, Medb approached with a leasurely stride, holding her ID numbered #099. "I suppose we're beside each other, then?"

"Ri— Right," Helena answered. The two of them seemed to have the highest numbered IDs, so all they had to do was wait as the rest of the trainees sorted themselves into something resembling a formation. That gave them a little time to chat. "Why are you playing along with the whole 'nurse' thing, anyway?" she whispered, careful not to let the teacher hear. "You said you were a queen, right? Doesn't this whole thing seem beneath you?"

Medb shrugged. "Well, this isn't Connacht, is it? And I doubt I'm the only royal among all these servants." She ran a hand through her long hair. "Besides, my charm has nothing to do with my royal lineage, no?"

"...Ye— yeah, I guess not," Helena stammered. Taking a closer look at the self-proclaimed queen, it seemed Medb took well to Chaldea's revealing uniform—the bikini cupped her breasts so perfectly, her butt peeked out from under the miniskirt. Even the way she _stood_ subtly flaunted her body—one leg forward to emphasize her thighs, a subtle bend to show off her breasts—

"See something you like?" Medb had a self-satisfied smile on her face. Realizing just how long she had been staring, Helena looked away with a blush glowing on her cheeks. "So you swing that way, huh...?" She heard Medb whisper. "Looking's free, you know? Of course, I wouldn't charge anyway~"

*Ahem!* The sound of the teacher clearing her throat mercifully interrupted Medb's teasing, although her amused eyes still drifted towards Helena. _Why was I looking so closely anyway?_ It was the vibrator, Helena figured, that got her all distracted—all that teasing, and Helena didn't even get off from it. No wonder she was so wound up!

*bvvrrh!* A sudden hum of pleasure almost brought Helena to her knees. _Oh no._

It was then that the last trainee found their place in the formation, and the clamor faded to silence—that was, except for the sound of the vibrator inside Helena. _Come on—! Stop already! _Some of the keener-eared trainees were already looking around for the source of the buzzing.

"That went about as well as expected for your first time," Nurse #070 said, drawing their attention back to the front. _Thank goodness_. The teacher held up a remote, pointing it toward the switched-off screen at the back of the stage. "Now..." _*Click.*_ The screen switched on, bathing the whole room in flashing pink and purple.

Helena's eyes opened wide to the familiar glow. And then she froze. Even as the vibrator buzzed inside her, her body went completely still. If she had been able to move her head, she would have noticed all the other trainees were the same. Medb beside her was mid-stretch, arms folded behind her pink hair. Elizabeth in the front row had her hands resting impatiently against her bare hips. All of them frozen, eyes wide open, as if time had stopped completely.

But Nurse #070, and the guards she brought in to assist in the training, had no such restriction. "...Let's make a few adjustments." With a snap of Nurse #070's fingers, the four guards approached the formation. Helena listened as one of them took Medb's latex-covered arms and pulled them to her sides. Moments later, she felt gloved hands against her own body. They were posing her, as one would pose a doll, adjusting every inch meticulously until her posture were just right. And Helena could do nothing to stop them—her mind was just as frozen as her body. When the guards were done with Helena and Medb, they moved on to the next nurses, and so on until each of the trainees were posed identically to each other.

Nurse #070 hopped from the stage to inspect the guards work more closely, _hmm_ing with satisfaction as she passed each trainee. "As nurses, this is your natural position. In time, you will feel more comfortable standing in formation than you will lying in bed. And by that time, the disobedient areas of your minds will have been completely removed." There was enough space between each rank of the formation to allow her to walk between them. "When you are assigned to a task, you will often need to travel in formation with the rest of your team. Whenever I, or any of your superiors, says the words 'form up' in the future, I expect you will be _much_ quicker."

"You've all been here for three days," Nurse #070 continued. "In that time, even with all the programming you have undergone—and are _continuing _to undergo—you are less than 5 percent of the way through your conditioning. Even after your week with me is over, your conditioning will only be about 20 percent through. But that 20 percent is the foundation that the rest of your careers as Nurses—nay, the _rest of your lives—_will be built upon."

Some sleepy part of Helena's mind conjured up images of military training. But here, the teacher didn't yell like some kind of bellicose drill sergeant. She didn't have to: even at a distance, even at a whisper, her voice still etched itself onto Helena's soul. "From here on out, your training will be much more physical. You will stand and walk and speak as you are told. And if you do not, you will recieve physical punishments." She looked directly at Helena. "Let me demonstrate with Nurse #100 here. While standing in attention, you will **not** move. Even if your eyes look anywhere but forward, you will be punished immediately. Say 'Yes, teacher.'"

"Yes, teacher!" Helena could feel her mouth moving before her brain could respond. Then a gasp. The vibe was starting to increase in intensity. Even through her trance, Helena began to panic. _Is the teacher controlling it somehow?_ Even standing _normally _was a challenge with going off inside her, but to stand completely straight without moving was nigh-on impossible.

Then one of the guards slammed a foot into Helena's back. _"Kh...!" _Feeling the shock before the pain, she stumbled forward before falling to the ground with a _thump_. None of the other nurses even turned their head at the sound.

Scathach tapped her foot against the floor. A triumphant expression graced her usually stoic face. "You will **not **allow yourself to be distracted." She turned to the rest of the trainees. "Nurse #100 over there has a stimulation unit, doesn't it? Nurses are equipped with those to correct misbehavior. Or to reward good behavior. Or really, whenever our beloved Master wants. In any case, this trainee let the pleasure ruin its posture, and so it was punished with pain. In Chaldea, there will be both pleasure and pain, and you must be able to follow orders through both. Stand up!"

Helena's head swam as she felt something _solidify_ inside her mind. _What am I doing here...? _She looked around to see the other nurses arranged in formation. As she turned back to her place in line, Helena felt a pit in her stomach, but as she returned to her proper place, and the light of the screen filled her eyes again, the feeling went away.

"Now, we'll practice marching."

* * *

"Urgh... Why is my back so sore?" Helena complained to herself. Was her age finally getting to her? Or did she just stand still for so long that her spinal cord turned to stone?

She then realized that all the other trainees had already left. Helena was alone in the room—alone, except for that stern-faced teacher-nurse. “Training is over for today,” Nurse #070 said. “All nurses are to return to their rooms.”

“Ri— right,” Helena said, bowing her head before scurrying out of the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Speeding through week one! Or: In which Luca attempts to stop being a lazy mooch and actually write a story without dragging it on for ages with no real pay off!
> 
> ...Seriously, my mental and physical health have not been good for writing for the last while—like, the past half a year or so. Especially now that it's winter in the northern hemisphere—the holiday season's not a good time for my sanity. But I *am* trying. Thank you for your patience.


	4. Nurse in the Mirror

** Day 4 **

*CRACK!* *SMACK!* *PSHH!*

Sounds of torture and pain filled the air. All over the training room, trainees were locked in restraints, tied to walls, or otherwise trapped in place. Under the light of the giant screen, they endured blow after blow from the senior nurses' whips.

As for Helena, she was trapped in a medieval style pillory that trapped her hands and neck, forcing her into an awkward standing position. She writhed in her restraints—but not just from the pain. All this time, the vibrator inside her had been doing its work, mixing pleasure into the stinging pain. It was a testament to Helena's inner strength that she managed not to cry out all this time. Gasps of air left her mouth, but no sound—that was the order given by the teacher, after all. "No sound. No movement."

*SMACK!* Helena wasn't the only trainee wearing a vibrator under their skirt today. Although Helena's range of head movement was limited in her restraints, she could still spot a handful of trainees equipped with those "stimulation units".

*PSHH!* Directly in front of her was Eli-chan, in a similar pillory to Helena. It seemed like she was one of the trainees that didn't have a vibrator inside her. Her tail hung limply between her legs—even as the whip cracked against her skin, she remained motionless. That wasn't much of a surprise—she _was _right in front of the stage, right in front of the giant pink-purple screen that made Helena's brain woozy whenever she looked at it.

"No—! No, please stop...!"

Somewhere behind her, Helena could hear one of the other trainees crying out in pain—the pain must've broken her out of trance_._ _She knows crying out in pain will only make them punish her more, doesn't she?  
_

Something stirred in Helena's mind. _Wait... trance? What am I—_

*CRACK!* A lash of the whip knocked that thought out of Helena's head.

* * *

**Day 5**

"In both the battlefield and in medicine, it is important to develop one's sense of instinct. In an emergency situation, you have no time to consider every last detail—you must learn to follow procedure without needing to think. We will begin today with an exercise to hone this skill."

With the pink screen pulsing behind her, with music booming from above, Nurse #070 demonstrated a poledance to the class.

Helena couldn't tear her eyes away from her teacher's body. Her long legs, spread lewdly for all to see. Her hips as they turned and twisted in time with the music. Her stern eyes as she looked over her class, making sure they were paying attention. Every curl of her finger as she spun around the pole. Each movement she made was deliberately chosen to suggest power and beauty all at once. The sight etched itself onto Helena's brain, like a needle on a record disk.

"Nurse #100. Come up on stage."

"Yes, teacher." Helena stepped forward and climbed onto the stage, the fog of trance smothering her hesitation. Nurse #070 stepped away to make room for Helena, but just as she wrapped her hand around the pole to begin—

"Just one moment." Helena froze obediently, and the teacher turned to the rest of the class. "To perform your duties effectively, you must all learn what parts of your bodies are the most alluring. In Nurse #100's case..." She ran her hands down Helena's hips, down to her butt. "I think her rear end is quite nice. And..." She pushed Helena's back forward, squeezing Helena's modest chest against the pole. "...A flat chest may not be the traditional definition of beauty, but there are many with that taste."

Helena felt her cheeks warm up. Facing away from the screen, a hint of embarassment trickled in as the trance began to weaken. She scanned the other trainees. Curiously, she noticed that more of them had 'stimulation units' clipped to their belts than yesterday—were they being punished for something? In any case, their eyes were still as blank as ever, staring at the screen behind her. The pink and purple light reflected in their eyes—

_Their eyes... _And just like that, Helena fell back into trance. The teacher chuckled. "It's always important to be sure the audience is paying attention. Nurse #100 here seems to have learned that lesson early. _Now **dance**."_

Awkwardly at first, but with steadily increasing confidence, Helena imitated her teacher's dancing. As she grinded against the pole, she felt the gaze of her classmates all over her, and even a few blushes. A sign they were enjoying the show—so Helena hoped, anyway. Remembering Nurse #070's advice, she started adding in moves of her own invention to keep things interesting.

She allowed the music to clear her mind of all errant thoughts. Even the vibrator going off inside her wasn't distracting her anymore. She didn't need to think to dance. She just needed the sound of the music. She just needed the pink and purple light reflected in her audience's eyes...

"That's enough for now. We'll have someone else come up... how about you, Nurse #099?"

Helena stepped away from the pole, and returned to her proper place in formation.

* * *

**Day 6**

After a long, hard day of training, the class would wind down with a word or two from the teacher. At the beginning, these were fairly mundane—what the class did well that day, what they had to work on. But as time went on...

"You are not _people. _You have no need, nor desire, for dignity or rights. You are tools to be used and disposed of, nothing more."

"Yes, Teacher!"

"You love to serve! You love to obey!"

"Yes, Teacher!"

"Your life as a nurse is the only life you care about. Your fellow nurses are the only family you care about!"

"Yes, Teacher!"

Some part of Helena still knew what she was saying wasn't right. But that part of her was asleep right now.

Finally, the big screen behind the stage turned off, marking the end of the session. After a long day of training, Helena's mind would be too scrambled to have any real conversation with Elizabeth or Medb, or to introduce herself to any of the other trainees, so usually she would just head straight back to her room. But as she watched Elizabeth march out of the door, she spotted something out of the ordinary.

Out of all the trainees Helena had seen that day, Eli-chan was the only one that didn't have a vibrator attached to her belt. That was good—it meant she hadn't disobeyed any orders yet. But there was something else that caught Helena's eye: a distinctive wetness dripping from underneath Elizabeth's short latex skirt. Indeed, she looked just as turned on as the trainees that _did _have vibrators inside them.

The cogwheels of Helena’s mind churned slowly, as if her brain was full of water. _Does obeying really feel that good?_

* * *

Helena always felt exhausted walking back to her room from a training session. While she never remembered _quite _what they got up to, she was certain her day was full of mental and physical exertion. Who knew being a nurse was so tough? Not that she remembered doing any actual _nurse stuff_.

“**Nurse One-Zero-Zero will stand in front of the mirror.”**

Closing the door to her room behind her, Helena was greeted with an order from the intercom voice. Figuring now was as good a time as any to take a look at herself, she stepped in front of the mirror. If there was any upside to being stuck in this weird place, Helena figured, it was that her posture had gotten a lot better. She was feeling a bit more fit too—she didn't remember looking so _good _in her life.

_Huh?_ She stepped closer to the mirror and touched her reflection._ Since when were my eyes so blank? _Helena could swear the purple of her irises had darkened almost to the colour of her skirt, or like the background of the screens that littered Chaldea. _Were they always like that, or...?_

“**Nurse One-Zero-Zero will take off its uniform and enter the shower.”**

...It _ had _ been a long day. And tomorrow would probably be even busier, with it being the last day of basic training. _A _ _ warm _ _shower sounds like a good idea_, Helena agreed as she began to strip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The final day of training! How deep has Chaldea's brainwashing burrowed into Helena's brain? Then: Helena meets the Head Nurse, and is assigned a job in Chaldea!


	5. Head Nurse Nightingale

**Day 7**

"Who knew being a nurse would be so exhausting?" Elisabeth's tail drooped limply behind her. "At least today's the last day, huh?"

It was the final day of basic training, and even though all of the class was already present, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Not that Helena was _complaining__, _mind you, about a chance to have an actual conversation with her classmates for the first time in a week. If only there were better topics of conversation than how tiring the training was.

"Yeah, but if being a trainee is already this tough, who's to say how bad the _actual job_ is?"

Helena struggled to look the others in the eyes as she spoke. Not out of any sense of shyness—such reservations were long past them by now. Rather, whenever Helena raised her eyes to meet her fellow trainees, she felt an odd _wooziness _build up in her brain.

"I'm no stranger to rigorous schedules—to keep up the appearance expected of me as a queen, my beauty routine was always intense! But here it's... _quite strange_, don't you agree?"

Perhaps if Helena actually _remembered _exactly what their training entailed, she would've agreed. But for five entire days, she remembered only entering the training room, then leaving with her body aching from head to toe. And between that? One big fat blank.

Most surprising, however, was the fact that these mysterious exercises actually seemed to be _working_. The most obvious benefit was to the trainees' bodies—as Helena caught up with Elizabeth, she noticed a subtle change in her facial expressions, her posture, and her demeanour. While she could hardly describe Elizabeth as unattractive even _before _training began, she couldn't deny that _something _had improved, even if Helena couldn't quite describe it in detail. The same could be said for Medb, and the rest of the trainees Helena saw.

In any case, as far as Helena could see, no one was getting truly hurt. And neither Elisabeth nor Medb saw anything suspicious—or at least, if they did, it didn't show in their faces. _So... I guess this is fine for now?_

One question still loomed large in Helena's mind, however. "...What does _any_ of this have to do with medicine or nursing? This _is _supposed to be a hospital, right?"

"Into formation!"

A familiar stern voice had the class scrambling into place. The teacher was finally here. "My apologies, I had a... distraction I needed to take care of. Let's take full advantage of this last day of training."

The screen behind her turned on.

* * *

_Something's wrong._ As Helena hung loosely from her restraints, she couldn't quite put her finger on what where that feeling could be coming from. Perhaps part of that was coming from the odd expression on the teacher's face—a look as if her mind was focused on something else.

The trainees were arranged in two lines facing each other. Each one had their arms and legs shackled to a machine behind them, each one had a gas mask fitted over their mouth and nose. #070 paced back and forth between the lines. "Tomorrow, each of you will be assigned a proper role in Chaldea. This will most likely not be your final position—even senior nurses get transfered to other departments from time to time."

Lined up in identical uniforms with the other servants whose names Helena never learned, and whose _numbers_ she could barely remember, always made her feel strange. It was as if she had ceased being human, and became an object to be acted upon. But for whatever reason, she was feeling a lot more _sober_ today—like a cloud had lifted from over her eyes.

"Some of the assassins among you will be tasked with delivering packages into nurses' rooms while they sleep. The knight classes may be assigned to Chaldea's internal security force. As for the rest of you—"

*BANG!* Behind Helena's back, the door slammed open, interrupting the teacher mid-sentence. "Well, well, WELL! What are our ladies up to here?" A familiar voice made Helena's hair stand on end. A voice that reminded her just how much she _didn't _want to be here. _Master._

#070's face changed to a grimace. "_..._Could you not restrain yourself for even one more day? Your interfering with the training process always—"

Ritsuka bounced into the training room with a carefree smile on her face. "Yeeeah, but this batch is already pretty much done, aren't they?" Like a child in a toy store, she inspected each trainee as she passed them by. Every muscle in Helena's body _screamed _at her to either fight or run away—but somehow, she managed to keep her composure even as Ritsuka approached. She averted her eyes as Ritsuka glanced her direction—

...Before unceremoniously turning to the other line of trainees. _She's not going to pester me this time? Fine by me. _But before Helena could breathe a sigh of relief, Ritsuka stopped in front of Elisabeth—who just so happened to be across from Helena—and started poking at her tiny breasts. Helena could hear the beginnings of a growl in Nurse #070's voice. "Master..."

Ritsuka, taking Nurse #070's obvious displeasure as a challenge, stuck out her tongue at the teacher and slipped her a hand under Eli's bikini top. "I wouldn't mind if the newbies resisted a _little bit _more," she said, her eyes briefly darting to Helena's. "It's no fun when they go down right away!"

Helena was _trapped. _The teacher hadn't ordered her to look away, so she was stuck looking straight forward at Elizabeth being molested, trying her best not to throw up into her mask. To Elisabeth's credit, she managed to stay remarkably still with her master's hands feeling her up. There was no subtlety or seduction in Ritsuka's touch—her hands roamed wherever they wanted with no consideration for her victim. And even so, even though Elizabeth's discomfort was obvious on her face, so was her arousal. Even from looking into her eyes, Helena could tell just how much Elizabeth _wanted_ to lean forward into Ritsuka's inexpert touch. Was this a product of their training?

Deciding she stirred the pot enough, Ritsuka gave Helena a wink and left as abruptly as she arrived, leaving Helena with a gross feeling in her gut. _...Well, it's a good thing I won't be staying here._

* * *

**Day 8 - Break**

“**Nurses must take proper care of their uniforms,”** intoned the motherly, yet mechanical voice from the speakers. **“All articles of clothing must be folded properly and placed in the laundry receptacle after being worn.”**

“S— Sorry!” Helena stuttered as she scrambled to collect the clothes left strewn about the room. The voice continued its announcements for the day.

“**Today is Sunday—all Nurses in non-essential departments will take the day off work.”**

That was new. Looking at Chaldea's clockwork schedules, and the robotic behavior of its nurses, it was hard for Helena to imagine what a break would even _look_ like. Did they have a coffee room? A spa? _Yeah, right._

It was then that Helena heard three sharp knocks on her door. Helena turned to see the door to her room slide open—and her teacher, Nurse #070, walked in. "Congratulations on finishing your basic training," she said. "I like to send my students off personally. Everyone in your class gets a one-on-one interview with the Head Nurse—and it just so happens that _someone _requested you go first, before everyone else."

It was no mystery who that 'someone' was. What kind of work would that insane Master have Helena do? The thought of being associated with—no, being an _accomplice _to whatever insanity gripped this place—made Helena uneasy.

But something about Nurse #070 intrigued Helena. It was clear from yesterday that she had her own frustrations with Master—but how deep did those go? This was an opportunity to get information about Chaldea, and Helena _craved_ information. Information could be the key to maybe finding an early way out._  
_

"I'll show you to her office."

Which is why, against her better judgement, Helena finished dressing and followed her teacher out the door.

* * *

The elevator door closed in front of Helena and Nurse #070. Without prompting, the spacious metal box began to rise. The elevator shared the same sleek metallic aesthetic of the rest of Chaldea, with screens lining the three walls to Helena's back and sides—but strangely, no buttons to decide the destination. "How does it know where we're going...?" she mumbled to herself.

“It's an automated system,” Nurse #070 said, surprising Helena with an answer. “Nurses don’t choose where they need to go. They simply follow orders, and the lift takes them where they need to be. Stand at attention, Nurse.”

“O— okay.” Helena straightened her back. She and #070 were reflected in the shiny metal door in front of her.

“Actually," #070 continued, "They installed the automatic lift to fit Chaldea's new design philosophy. A physical control panel would carry a risk of germs, after all—the Head Nurse would find that unacceptable. And if,_ just hypothetically,_ a foolish nurse tried to steal a lift to escape her training, it wouldn’t take them anywhere. In fact, it might even lock them in until security arrives," she said with a knowing look on her face.

Helena tried not to let her disappointment show on her face. Every inch of Chaldea seemed designed to keep Helena trapped—even if she managed to break into the elevator way back then, she would still be stuck here. _But does #070 know...?_

Predicting Helena's question, #070 spoke up. "I was informed of your... _wager_ with Master." For a moment, she seemed lost for words—uncharacteristic of the strong-willed teacher. She cleared her throat. "I dislike when Master makes games of our work here. And she does that much too often."

_Why are you still working for her?_ That was the question Helena so desperately wanted to ask, but she held her tongue. That line of inquiry was only going to get her hurt. But at the same time, she couldn't just let the opportunity to obtain valuble information slip past her. So she asked a different, hopefully less dangerous question:

"Do... do you remember your old name?"

Helena flinched as she saw #070's arm move, expecting a slap to the back of her head. Instead, the woman rubbed a hand on Helena's shoulder, a tiny smirk on her face. "You're not there yet. You'll get to that stage eventually."

Helena faced forward, suddenly unable to look #070 in the face. _Why does she say that like I should be looking forward to it?_

* * *

Helena had no idea which floor she and #070 arrived on, nor how many floors Chaldea had to begin with. But it didn't look any different from the last one. On top of that, with the exception of #070 and herself, the halls were completely empty of nurses—just like it was during her first day.

With no other sound but their footsteps, #070 led Helena to a non-descript door at the end of the hall, labeled with the words "HEAD NURSE NIGHTINGALE".

"I suspect we'll be seeing each other around Chaldea. I hope you will find the right role for you."

With those parting words from #070, Helena opened the door to the Head Nurse's office. The room was quite unlike any of the other rooms in the facility. For one thing, there were no flashing screens on the walls. Instead, there were shelves and cabinets, filled with books, folders, and binders. A shelf of certificates and accolades hung behind a thick mahogany desk, stacked neatly with papers.

And behind that desk was a woman with braided pinkish hair. She wore the Chaldea nurses' uniform, her breasts threatening to overflow from the sides of the latex bikinis. Her stern eyes reminded Helena somewhat of her #070's, but there was something else to them—something less... _sane?_ "Nurse One-zero-zero. I am eager to see how well you took to the training. I am sure master is, as well."

A memory stirred as the Head Nurse spoke. Helena had heard this woman's voice before. “You’re the intercom voice?”

Nightingale shrugged. “I provided my voice as the template for the announcement system to teach the nurses to associate my voice with obedience.” Then, without warning, she shouted: “Stand straight! Face forward! Salute!”

Immediately, Helena moved to follow the instructions. Her back went straight. One arm slid to her sides, while the other raised to a sharp salute. After a pause, Nightingale smiled. “Precisely like that. You are shaping up to be a fine nurse.”

_Hu— huh? _Helena blinked, her arm still raised in salute. _Why did I...?_

Helena’s thoughts slowed to a crawl as Nightingale stepped behind her. She felt a pair of latex-gloved fingers brush against her chin. "But it seems the brainwashing had less of an affect on you than we hoped. You are an intelligent young woman—not a negative trait, but it can make starting out somewhat difficult. Fortunately, the data shows that the harder a trainee nurse resists, the more pliant they become once they are broken."

Nightingale's hands were all over Helena's body. It felt less like Master's perverted groping, and more like some kind of hypersexual medical examination, as every inch of Helena's body was examined by the Head Nurse's fingers and eyes. Her orders still echoed in Helena’s mind, so she kept statue-still. “Your body type is rare among Chaldea’s current selection of servants. Not _unique_, per se, but still a resource we must not squander. There is high demand for nurses like you, and little supply.”

“Really...?” Helena felt her cheeks warm up, hearing Nightingale’s praise, feeling Nightingale press against her back. _So warm..._

“There is a perfect place for us to use your assets,” Nightingale said, finishing her inspection. Even as her hands left Helena’s body, she could still feel her skin tingle where Nightingale touched. Nightingale sat back down into her desk, drawing Helena's attention to her chest as she leaned forward. “Starting tomorrow, you will be assigned to Semen Collection Team A. You will receive your new ID in the morning. Return to your room and report in to them as soon as you wake up.”

In that moment, Helena couldn’t question what the Head Nurse expected of her. She could only feel butterflies in her stomach from hearing the Head Nurse give her an order, the desire to follow those orders. She gave Nightingale a weak salute. “Y— Yes, Head Nurse,” she said numbly, before stumbling out of the office, a blush still stuck on her face.

**Day 9  
**

It wasn’t until Helena received her new Nurse ID the following day when Nightingale’s order truly registered in her mind.

“Semen Collection Team A!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...It's kind of funny that I'm writing this *now* of all times, isn't it?


End file.
